luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Star OVA
Lucky Star OVA (Original Visual to Animation) is a Lucky Star special. It was released on September 26, 2008 in Japan and was released subbed only on DVD on August 4, 2009 in the North America, meaning there is no English dub for this special. Plot The story of the OVA is split in several parts. Cherry The opening sequence is about Minami's pet dog, Cherry. Minami and Cherry are paid a visit by the other characters. Miyuki first arrives to give Minami cookies. Cherry gets up after and while being offered a cookie Cherry begins to go under Miyuki's skirt. After Cherry goes outside to bury her cookie in the dirt, Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami arrive. Soon after the entire group shows up at Minami's. When Patricia arrives she begins to press Cherry's paw and complains it's not soft like in manga. Yutaka on the way to the bathroom goes to Cherry and begins to sing while holding her paws. The final person to see Cherry is Hiyori who offers Cherry a cookie, but instead Cherry begins to hit her a bunch of times. At the end of the day, Minami is concerned that she's not eating any food and Minami cries and walks away. Cherry closes her eyes and falls asleep. MMORPG The second scenario is about Kagami and Tsukasa joining Konata and Nanako in the MMORPG that she often plays in the main series. The scenario shows Kagami being confused by all the "1337 speak" that Nanako and Konata use during playing and Tsukasa is shown being troubled by trying to figure out the game mechanics such as learning how to speak and use/learn spells. At the fountain plaza in the game Tsukasa, Konata and Kagami tell Nanako that they will not be able to play the game for the next week, because they are all going out of town for Golden Week. The end of this scenario switches to a week later showing that Nanako is now over leveled than the other three characters after they took the week off for Golden Week. The game they play is called "Tower of Druaga: Recovery of Babylim". Tsundere-lla The third scenario focuses on Kagami having a Cinderella-esque dream where Konata (dressed in the witch outfit from episode 24) uses magic to change a piece of furniture into a carriage. Kagami disagrees and causes Konata to leave, but soon after her house begins to shake when she goes outside it is revealed Konata is moving her entire house. Kagami agrees to go and as the two ride the carriage through town, Konata begins to change Kagami's outfit from a mini skirt maid type outfit, to her shrine maiden clothes, Tohsaka Rin's outfit and finally Hatsune Miku's outfit. After this Kagami threatens to hurt Konata, she agrees to change her back but Konata's wand breaks. When they arrive, it turns out the "ball" is actually a wrestling tournament held by Misao where the winner will become her bride. She is excited to see Kagami and offers to help her through the contest, which Kagami flatly declines, insisting that she be sent home. One the way back home Kagami notices her house is still in the middle of the alleyway. Konata finally fixes her wand and agrees to put her house back. However, before she can do this, Konata's magic runs out and she makes Kagami proclaim sexual interest in Konata as part of a spell to return everything to the way it was before. The dream ends at this point, with Kagami making the lewd announcement just as she wakes up, to the shock of Tsukasa, who hears her say it. Volleyball Tsukasa feels ashamed at her over-reliance on Kagami, and decides to prove herself in a volleyball game featuring six of the main characters. The game is very evenly matched, with Tsukasa trying very hard to finally beat Kagami, who is naturally better than Tsukasa. Eventually, the final point of the game sees Tsukasa and Kagami (on opposite teams) going for the same ball to win the game. Kagami gets to the ball first, causing Tsukasa to lament that perhaps she is destined to always be a "side character" to Kagami. Camping Miyuki tells a story about a time when the four main girls went exploring up a mountain and got lost. After eating all their food, the characters complain that they are hungry, as night falls around them. Tsukasa helps the group get their bearings using her knowledge of the stars in the sky, but they are ultimately saved when they regain phone signal and Nanako Kuroi calls Konata, angrily asking where the girls are. She shouts at them once they are back at the campsite where they are staying, but quickly takes pity on them. Mystery Pet Shop Lucky Channel In a live-action Lucky Channel, Hiromi Konno (voice of Akira Kogami) is waiting for Minoru Shiraishi to arrive, which he eventually does. Development A pre-announcement was made in Kadokawa Shoten's Comptiq magazine that an original video animation project would be produced for Lucky Star. The June 2008 issue of Comptiq reported that the OVA was due out in summer 2008. However, it was delayed and instead was released on September 26, 2008. The OVA features six separate stories revolving around the cast, some of which border on the bizarre; one of which is an MMORPG environment being played by Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Nanako Kuroi. The Lucky Channel segment is performed in live-action rather than being animated. The ending theme to the OVA, "Ai o Torimodose!!" (愛をとりもどせ!!, "Ai o Torimodose!!" lit. "Recover Love!!"), is sung by Uchōten, which is comprised of the singers Hiromi Konno and Minoru Shiraishi. Trivia * Tsukasa wears a pair of red overalls instead of the blue pair. * During the camping segment, Konata calls Miyuki "Miwiki", a term that fans of the anime tend to call her due to being like a walking encyclopedia. * At one point during the ball segment, Kagami is dressed like Hatsune Miku, and holds a large leek at another point. This is possibly a reference to the "leek spin" Internet meme, or it could just be Miku's character item (though Miku's signature item is actually a spring onion, not a leek). * The witch outfit that Konata wears during that segment is a reference to Yuki from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. * Konata tries to have her teammates perform the "Jet Stream Attack" of the feared Black Tri-stars from Mobile Suit Gundam. * Another outfit that can be seen during the ball segment, consisting of black twintails and a red shirt with a cross near the collar, is that of Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night. * The Wand that Konata uses in Kagami's dream, which she named the Starling Inferno, has the same name as that used in episode 25 of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. * The four frog costumes in the pet shop segment are based on the main frog characters from Keroro Gunsou. The two that appear before the girls end up dressed as them are Keroro and Tamama, voiced by Watanabe Kumiko and Kozakura Etsuko, who respectively voiced the originals. * They are also a Haruhi reference, and are worn by the cast in its Endless Eight episodes. * Many of the phrases used by Miyuki during the camping segment are Haruhi references. For instance, her comment about curry is also said by Kyon in Disappearance, and the manner in which she narrates the events are reminiscent of his speaking style as a whole. * Konata calls Miyuki "Ginga no Utahime" (Galactic Songstress), and says that "Motteke" is now different. This is a reference to Macross Frontier, in which Endou Aya (Miyuki's seiyuu) plays Sheryl Nome. One of Sheryl's songs, "Iteza Gogokuji Don't Be Late (Sagittarius 9PM Don't Be Late) has the line "Motteke ryuusei chirashite date", which features different wording from the main series' opening theme "Motteke! Sailor Fuku". * If it were considered canon, the MMO segment would chronologically take place alongside episode 16 of the main series. The twins and Konata mention late in that segment that they will be on vacation for Golden Week, and their senior year is the only viable year for that to happen, since none of it was ever shown. * The camping segment is also a likely integral to the main series. Nanako's presence indicates that the girls are still in high school, and since the girls' senior year will be over before the summer following the main series' end, it could only take place alongside the main series. * Category:Lucky Star Series Category:OVA